


Lift Me Up

by AngeRabbit



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Richard have an uplifting experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 22/03/2008.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This has never, and will never, happen. It's all in my head. Should I see a Doctor?

"Remind me why the cock we're here again?"

"Trust me James, I have about as much interest in attending this meeting as you. I know all this admin stuff is necessary, but it's **so** boring." Richard jabbed irritably at the lift button. 

"Well, yes. I'm sure there's much better things we could be doing with our time. Like sunning ourselves on a Caribbean beach, for example."

"You mean, like Jezza is at this precise moment? I swear that bastard has a built-in sixth sense when it comes to meetings. He always seems to know when to take a holiday."

"Next time, we'll go on holiday and _**he**_ can sit and listen to the stuffed shirts."

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to ask me something, May?! You could at least take me out for dinner first."

"Ah. That came out wrong, didn't it?" James screwed up his face with embarrassment and glanced at his diminutive friend, who grinned in response. As he looked into Richard's deep brown eyes his heart somersaulted, and he thought, _Oh cocking hell. I'm in so much trouble..._

He was interrupted by a sharp pinging sound as the lift arrived. Richard entered first, James watching his tight arse wiggle as he passed through the open doors. _Oi,_ said his brain, _stop staring at things you can't have. We've had this discussion before._

What James couldn't see was the smirk on Richard's face, who was well aware that his carefully exaggerated walk was being scrutinised. He also knew that James was attracted to him – he could read the signs. Being able to recognise those signs was a lot easier when you knew what you were looking for.

Richard knew what he was looking for, because he felt exactly the same way about James. 

He'd known James long enough to be aware his friend laboured under the misapprehension that he was – well, somehow sub-standard in the scheme of things. He could be very derogatory about himself, particularly his looks. 

There were moments when Richard would secretly study James; the contours of his face, the way his lips moved when he spoke. His hands when he was driving. The way they fluttered over the wheel, caressed the gear-stick. The way his eyes shone when he focused them on Richard. God, those eyes...

It was at these times of observation that Richard failed to understand how James could ever think badly of himself, how he could ever think he wouldn't be desired. Yet he couldn't force the issue; he had to be patient. James was a man who had to feel comfortable in himself when it came to addressing personal matters. Richard had been making jokes and subtle comments about his own sexual preference for some time now, trying to smooth the way for his friend to confess. So far his success rate had been nil. 

After just over a year of being patient, Richard was simply biding his time and waiting for the right opportunity to arise. He was shaken from his thoughts as the lift shuddered and ground to a halt.

_Well hello,_ said opportunity, _let me introduce myself. Would you like to meet the wife and kids?_

"What's happening?" James was poking at the buttons on the lift panel, trying to get a response. The overhead light flickered off, replaced with secondary lighting, its soft glow akin to candlelight. Opportunity was viewing this as kismet, and Richard found it hard to disagree.

"Looks like we're stuck, mate." Richard stood next to his friend by the panel, their arms brushing as he pushed the emergency button. He heard the tiniest gasp escape James' mouth at the contact, making him pray their situation would not be resolved too quickly.

The intercom buzzed, then burst into life as a disembodied voice floated through the air. The voice was very calm, very reassuring in its tone as it apologised for the breakdown, and assured them they would be moving again in no time.

"I expect you'll be able to keep an eye on us though, to make sure we're ok? Don't most lifts have security cameras fitted in them these days?" Richard hoped he sounded desperate for the right reason. He just managed to restrain himself from punching the air when the voice answered in the negative. It also told them that the fault appeared to be mechanical and would take a little longer to fix than first anticipated. But no more than a couple of hours...or so. 

"A couple of hours? What the hell are we going to do in a lift for -" James' brain was kind enough to provide some visual ideas of what it would like him to do to Richard to fill the time. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor before the bloody thing had a chance to confer with his groin on the matter. 

James drew his knees up toward his chest, just in case. Obviously he couldn't trust his brain to behave in the presence of this man, so there was no way his cock was going to obey orders.

Richard sat down alongside him, leaving a gap between them just wide enough to be obvious, but not so far as to dissuade any physical contact – which he chose to initiate by patting his friend on the knee. "Don't worry, May. We'll be out of here soon. And I'm sure we'll think of something to pass the time." He stared intently into James' eyes.

James slid a finger around his shirt collar. "It gets quite hot in these things, doesn't it? I'm feeling the temperature change already." He practically squeaked when Richard leant in towards him and placed a hand on his forehead.

"You don't feel too hot. Not **yet,** anyway."

"Um. I, er...I wonder who invented the lift mechanism? I suppose when you think about it, it's quite an achievement."

"James. I am sure there are far better things to discuss than the person responsible for inventing this contraption."

"Right, right, absolutely. Um...such as?" Christ, why did he always turn into such a bumbling idiot around this man? James couldn't even remember how they became friends in the first place; he'd never imagined for a second that someone as witty, and intelligent, and as...as...bloody sexy, damn it! - would want to spend time with a bloke who dressed like his Dad and looked like he'd lost a fight with a wind machine.

"Such as, why your hands are trembling? Or why you're finding it hard to look at me? Or even talk to me?" Richard's soft voice melted through his musing. 

"I..um...I..." _Oh, cocking hell. Look at those eyes. That lithe body wrapped around itself, so close to me. I'd love to feel him wrapped around me. Fuck!_

James scrambled across the floor in a blind panic, landing heavily against the opposite wall. He shuffled around awkwardly, trying to disguise the obvious bulge in his trousers, covering by dropping his hands into his lap, his legs stretched out in front of him. "Sorry, I um...I felt like I was crowding you. It's getting very warm in here, after all." _God, I hope he buys the heat as an excuse for all this fucking blushing I keep doing. I'm such a girl sometimes._

"Fine. But you still haven't answered my question." _He looks so fucking hot when he gets embarrassed. I'd love to jump him **right now.**_

"Which one, Richard? You asked me three." _Do I sound like I'm being snippy? I bet I do. Cock. Best off looking at the ceiling. Hopefully I'll look nonchalant. Fuck me. Only I could think of a word like that at a time like this._

"Let me paraphrase my enquiry for you. Is there anything you want to tell me?" _Come on, say it...look me in the eye...give me something to work with..._

James sighed heavily. "Rich, there's probably a hundred things I could think of to say to you right now. But trust me, you really wouldn't want to hear them." He dropped his head and met the gaze of the younger man sitting opposite him, unable to hide his fear. "I couldn't – fuck, this is impossible!" He ran his hands through his hair, tugging at it, annoyed with himself. _If I tell him how I feel, he'll laugh. Then he'll be horrified. Then, he'll -_

"James. Stop thinking so much. Talk to me. **Please**." _I'm **not** stopping this now. I'm not giving up on this, not giving up on you._

"Fuck." Covering his face with his hands, James nodded. _I can't go on like this. At least if I tell him and he never wants to see me again, I'll know for sure. I tell myself he couldn't possibly want me, but there's always a little spark of hope that I push down. I can't ignore it anymore._

"Rich, how would you feel if I said – if I told you – oh for fuck's sake!"

"It's ok, James. I can wait as long as it takes." There was something so sincere in Richard's voice that it seemed to calm the anxiety James was experiencing; taking a breath for luck, he started to speak.

"I think...fuck it, I think I might be attracted to you. No, bollocks to this! I **am** attracted to you." _There. I've said it now._ James winced, screwing his eyes shut as he waited for the inevitable laughter. Instead, he felt Richard's legs straddle his lap and his warm breath playing across his face.

"Thank fuck you've told me at last! Now I can finally do this." James' eyes flew open in shock as he felt a hand holding his hair away from his face, allowing clearer access to his throat. Soft lips began to nibble their way up from his collar to his ear, where a warm tongue gently flicked at the lobe before enveloping it inside a hot, wet mouth. James moaned and put his hands on the younger man's arse, instinctively pulling him more closely against his cock, grinding him down onto his growing erection.

Richard pulled back, giggling as he stared at James. "I've wanted to do that for so long. Well. Not just that. This too", and he crushed his lips against the older man's mouth, his tongue pushing inside. James lost himself in the kiss at first, too stunned to respond. But then he fought back, claiming Richard's mouth for his own. Neither man wanted to be the first to end it, only the necessity of breathing making it cease.

"Fuck me. I don't think I've ever felt this horny before." Richard pointed to his lap, James noticing the considerably large bulge situated there. "I'm going to start humping your leg in a minute if you're not careful."

"Don't stop on my account. I'm quite happy with my hands where they are." He kneaded the firm flesh of Richard's arse as he spoke, causing his friend to throw back his head and whimper in pleasure. Richard started to grind himself into James' lap, rubbing himself against the hard cock he felt beneath him. "Although if you keep doing that, Hammond, I'm going to come in my trousers. And we do have a meeting to go to."

"Fuck the meeting, James! We've been stuck here for nearly an hour now, I'm not wasting any more time." Richard pulled himself out of James' grasp, shuffling down his legs so he was just out of easy reach. "I've wanted you for so fucking long, and I knew you felt the same." Seeing the questioning look cross his friend's face, he continued, "But I wasn't going to risk losing you altogether by pushing you into something before you were ready! I wanted you to tell me yourself. You're not the only one who's insecure sometimes."

"How in hell could someone as – as – breathtakingly gorgeous as you feel insecure?" James stared at Richard in disbelief, catching his breath as he saw the way the soft lighting cast undulations across his form. "Christ, I wake up in the middle of the night, sweating and desperate, needing to wank myself silly just from dreaming of you. You have no idea how just watching you enter a room makes me so hard I can't think of anything else apart from throwing you across the nearest surface and fucking you blind." As his words sank in, James watched Richard's pupils dilate until all he could see was dark desire flooding through them. A wicked grin crossed the face in front of him, full of intent and dangerous promise. And when those wanton lips parted, the voice that spoke was velvety and threaded with need.

"Oh, believe me when I tell you that you're going to fuck me. And the next time you wake up in the middle of the night, I'll be there to take your hard cock in my mouth and suck you dry." Sitting up, still straddling James' lower legs, Richard leant his upper body towards him, placing one hand on the floor either side of his thighs. Cocking his head to one side, he placed his lips so close to James' ear that they just brushed the surface, making the man tremble with anticipation.

"And now I'm going to tell you what **I** want, James. I want you to undo the zip on your trousers, reach inside with your hand, and grab hold of your cock. I want you to pull it out of your trousers. Then I want you to look at me." He waited for his instructions to be obeyed. James was hesitant at first, feeling a little self-conscious. Every time he wanked himself off, Richard was there in his head, all he ever thought of. It felt odd for him to actually be there, watching. Richard sat upright for a moment, observing the internal dialogue etched in James' eyes.

" **Stop** thinking, James. Just do it, for me. I want to see you. I **need** to see you." A tongue snaked out and whirled across the spot just below his ear, making him twitch. 

_Fuck it. I'm not wasting this._ He heard Richard exhale sharply as he freed his erection, feeling him rubbing against his leg. "You have a fucking fantastic cock, James." Richard leant forward once more, his voice husky as he breathed into James' ear. "Now I want you to wank yourself off while you listen to me talk."

James closed his eyes as he started to move his hand up and down his length, flicking his wrist ever so slightly as he reached the tip. "That's it, James. Keep going. I want you to think of you and me, together, naked and covered in sweat, fucking." Small panting noises escaped from the older man's lips as he twisted and pulled his cock. "I'm on the floor, on my back, and you're ramming your cock in and out of my tight hole, watching me writhe and moan underneath you. My back's rubbing against the carpet as you pound into me, and I'm loving it. I lift my legs and wrap them around you, begging with you to fuck me harder, faster." Richard was breathing heavily, still grinding against James, hearing the sounds of his hand moving up and down his cock; the soft wet noises of his friend unravelling as he listened to him talk. "Look at me, James. Open your eyes."

Close to the edge, he did as he was told, to see Richard lean over his lap and place one hand over his own, matching the rhythm already set, moving their hands in unison. "I think you're about to come, James. I can see the need in your eyes. And next time you do come, I want it to be with you inside me. I want to feel your spunk dripping out of me, running down my legs. But right now, I want to feel you shoot your load down the back of my throat. I want to hear you shout my name as you do. Every time you come from now on, you'll say my name. Because **you're mine**." He placed his mouth over the tip of James' cock, and started to suck. Bucking upwards in response to the incredible feeling, James lost control completely, yelling out "Oh fuck, Richard!" as his cock jumped and spilled out into the wet warmth.

Lifting his head, Richard looked directly into James' flushed face as he swallowed. Smiling, he kissed James as he gently tucked him back inside his trousers. As the older man shakily rearranged his clothing, he felt Richard push himself up, moving to sit alongside him.

"James, James, James. Now we have a real problem."

_Oh fuck. He's changed his mind._ "We – we do?"

"Yep." He turned his head to look straight at James. "As I said, you're mine. Which also makes me yours, in case you had any further doubts about us. That means we're going to have to do a lot more of this sort of thing. In fact, once we get out of here, you're going to take me home. And you won't be leaving tonight. If I have my way, you'll be tied to my bed for quite some time."

"Hammond, you fucking tart!"

"Take me home and let me show you how much of a slut I'm going to be for you. You'll be begging me to stop." He took hold of James' hand and placed it on his own cock, which still strained for release beneath the tight fabric of his jeans.

"Right. That's it. We're getting out of here if I have to climb out of the fucking roof of this lift and carry you over my shoulder." James leapt to his feet and jabbed the emergency button with a sense of urgency. He was caught off-guard by the sounds of machinery beginning to restart, and relief washed over his face.

"So, are we going to this meeting?" A sly smile twitched across Richard's lips as he looked up at James. Seeing Richard sprawled on the floor whilst lazily rubbing the heel of his hand across his groin was enough to make James' cock start to twitch in return.

"You horny fucking boy. No, we are not going to any cocking meeting, we are going home to yours. And by the time we're done, neither of us will be in any fit state to attend the next one either." Helping Richard to his feet, James pulled him close to his body, kissing him with a ferocity that surprised them both.

Richard reached around James and jabbed the ground floor button.

"Going down, Mr May?"

"You fucking bet I am."


End file.
